Beyond The Snow Fort
by Sweet Possum
Summary: Christmas is only a few weeks away, and Tweek plans to have a great holiday, especially with his boyfriend, Craig. But when something troubling happens to Craig, Tweek feels like the holidays are ruined. Not only that, but he feels like the world is ruined. Even so, he stays by Craig's side. sorry if this summary wasn't that good, i promise the story will be


**hey everyone! i am so sorry i haven't posted for a while, and especially sorry i was away from the South Park franchise for a while. I got obsessed with different things but mostly i have been busy with, ya know, life. Anyways, I have gotten back into South Park, and wanted to write this Christmas story. Before I begin, I want to let you guys know that this is a Craig and Tweek story, and yes its a romance one. So if anyone doesn't like to read romance between a boy and a boy, I would turn back. Also, this isn't going to have sex and stuff in it. it's a very sweet, innocent romance. Also, I have gotten a lot better at writing over the years, so my writing style may seem a little different from my othe South Park stories. One more thing, I appriciate suggestions and corrections, but I do not like harsh critisism. Cause just like Tweek, I do suffer from anxiety and tend to get upset easily. Okay, I am really excited about this story, so I hope you all like it and I would like to get reviews!**

 **Chapter 1**

Anxiety; it's something that no human being wants to go through. Although, people who suffer from it do not have a choice. They have to learn to live with it for the rest of their lives. Every small thing can be a big thing. A good thing can turn into a bad thing. It starts with one thing that can lead to something big, and even if it doesn't exist, to that person with anxiety, it does. Once the problem is solved, another scary possibility will come up, and the cycle continues.

To that person, there is no way out of it. You are stuck in a dark room and can't get past that small amount of light that leads to freedom and happiness. Sometimes when you dream, even there you feel scared and alone, for what you dream relates to what is happening in life, only it can be a lot worse. Although that is true, other times dreaming is the only time you feel at peace.

He sat there on the floor, arms wrapped around his legs that were up against his face. It was not a specific place or room he was sitting at; just an empty space with nothing but air to breathe. No roof, no sky, no grass, no snow, no furniture, no trees,no animals, and no people.

Except there was one thing, and that was the sound of a bell jingling. He slowly lifted his head and gazed ahead at what looked like to be a twenty-foot pine tree. Or perhaps it was a holiday tree. "A Christmas tree," he mouthed to himself. It was glowing and filled with dimming lights of magic, colors of blue, red, green, and purple.

And then there was that bell again. It sounded like Santa's sleigh coming, although the boy did not see Santa, nor did he see the location of the bell. Still, it brought him to his feet, and he started forward. One step after another; the tree seemed to be about fifty feet away. But it felt like an hour, and still he was not getting any closer.

Eventually, he had finally gotten closer, and was only a few feet away. He reached his hand out to touch the glowing specs in the branches, and soon stopped when he stared ahead past the tree. It startled him what he saw, and he could hear a new sound. A swuirling black hole waiting for him to come forward so it could suck him up.

He did not want to walk past that tree, so the boy turned around to head back, although he had no idea where he would be going. That's when he heard another new sound. It was a heavenly tune, like something you heard from a church choir. He glanced behind him and saw a glowing orb of light that unleashed a gentle wind, making his messy blonde hair blow back.

The orb of light suddenly changed into a human figure with feathery wings on the its back. The face was not visible, but the image was beautiful. The boy finally spoke. "What are you?"

"I am your guardian angel," the figure answered voice was the sound of a graceful woman, like a kind and caring queen inviting a peasant into the castle. The boy was now full faced to the figure and gave a look of awe. "Guardian angel?"

"Everyone has one," she said as her wings flapped slowly. "Everyone needs one."

The boy only replied by stepping forward slowly as he kept his gaze on the figure. This time, he did not want to turn around. He wanted to get as close as possible to this guardian angel he had. He reached his arm out as he got closer, and once his hand was only inches away, the figure floated back as her wings hovered forward, causing a swirling wind, that stopped the boy from continuing any further.

Ceiling, walls, posters, a computer and a tv appeared. Tweek Tweak was finally awake in his own bedroom. He hadn't even realized that it was a dream he had just had until now. He threw the blankets from him and climbed out of bed. Once again, he had awoke before his alarm went off. He hurried to grab his phone and put in his lock password.

To him, it felt it wouldn't be quick enough once he saw that it was a couple of minutes til 7 am. He clenched his teeth as he put in the password, and quickly swiped to the alarm app on his phone screen. His left eye twitched as he shut the alarm off, and breathed in a sigh of relief. The sudden loud noise wouldn't startle him now.

Tweek squeezed his phone tightly in his right palm, and head out his room to get ready for school. To Tweek, his cellphone was his life line. He would always know what was going on with the world and he was able to get ahold of anybody that was important to him.

The boy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his mother was making dinner and his father sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a news paper. "Good morning Tweek," his mother said.

"Morning," he replied as he sat down next to his father.

"Have some coffee, Son." His father handed him a mug, which Tweeked gulped down right away. His father owned a coffee shop called Tweek Bros Coffee, so it was only natural for the boy to drink coffee on a regular basis. In fact, when he felt overwhelmed, that's what he went for to calm himself down. A cup of coffee was a cup of medicine.

"The coffee shop is starting to get busy."

"Oh, I can imagine, Richard," Tweek's mother sad as she sat a plate of bacon down in front of the boy.

Tweek turned to the calender that hung on the wall. There were only three more weeks until Christmas, so it was to be expected that business would pick up. It was like that with any job. Tweek wasn't so sure he wanted to own his own business or even have a job. It would be too much pressure in his defense. Of course, that would be obvious for a boy with Attention-Deficit Disorder.

"Is your class going to have a Christmas party before Winter break starts?" Mrs. Tweak asked her son.

The boy leered down to his plate and began to eat his breakfast. "I don't know, maybe."

"Oh, it would be fun for your class to do Secret Santa."

"What about Craig?" Mr. Tweak asked as he stared at his son. "You are getting him a Christmas gift right?"

Tweek stopped his chewing and kept his eyes on his plate quietly. Craig Tucker was not only just his friend, but also his partner. Tweek recently realised he was homosexual when other kids in school thought of the idea of the two being together. It took Craig a little longer to realize it, but soon the boys started dating like it was a natural thing. Of course, to some people it was natural, just like a boy and girl would be together. And although others didn't quite understand it, that didn't stop Craig and Tweek from staying away from each other.

When his dad brought the subject up, Tweek felt a panic coming. He had no idea what he would be getting Craig for Christmas. It wasn't something he had thought of. "Oh Jesus, I only have three weeks left to get him something!" he exclaimed.

"Drink your coffee, Son,"Mr. Tweek said calmly, and continued to speak as his son took a sip of his caffeine drink. "Now, when it comes to relationships, there is no right or wrong gift. Although, you want to get something that will really make him happy.

Tweek remained silent. Although he had known Craig for a while, there was always going to be something about him he wouldn't know. It would be that way with anybody. You know a lot about the people you love, yet there is always something new and unexpecting to discover. That scared Tweek.

"I don't wanna get something for Craig, and then later find out he wanted something else I haven't thought of!" The boy began to shake anxiously.

"Well let me tell you this, Son. Your heart will tell you."

That wasn't good enough for Tweek. He wanted to know now what he was going to get his boyfriend, and three weeks was not enough time as far as he was concerned. The conversation ended there, though, and Tweek got dressed, and left for the school bus.

As he waited for the bus, his mind wandered on what he could get Craig for Christmas. "Maybe something he needs. Or, what does he want? Should I ask him? Ack, this is too much pressure!" It was going to be a difficult time for Tweek. "No." He glared and clenched his fists up in front of himself in confidence. "This is going to be a great Christmas. I will make sure of it."

When the bus arrived, Tweek hurried on and searched for a good place to sit. Although, it wasn't about where you sat, is was who you sat with. And once he saw him, he immedtally slid in next to him.

"Hey Tweek," the boy, wearing a blue jacket with a matching chullo hat, said in a deep nasally voice.

Tweek's left eye twitched as he attempted to stay calm. "Hey Craig."

"What's wrong this time?" Craig asked as his eyes were glued to his cell phone. He was pretty insightful, especially when it came to Tweek's emotions.

Sometimes Tweek wished Craig didn't have that ability, especially now. He had to come up with some excuse so he wouldn't bring up the Christmas gift topic. "I hope we don't get hard exams this year." Even if that wasn't bothering him at the moment, it was definitely true, for tests and exams did stress him out.

"Okay dude, we are in the 4th grade, not college students." Craig's eyes were still on his phone, but Tweek could definitely tell his focus was on him.

"I know," Tweek replied, "but this is a different teacher. Mrs. Edwards is a lot different than Mr. Garrison."

"Yes, but Mrs. Edwards actually teaches us real things." Craig remembered all too well that throughout the beginning of 4th grade and all of 3rd grade, Mr. Garrison was not the best teacher. He tought them a lot of things they didn't need to learn about, like what types of drugs did each celebrity take after they were a huge star. "She's more realistic."

Tweek watched Craig as he put his phone in sleep mode. Craig was always the one with a logical answer or explanation on anything. It was all about "what would really happen" or "how this actually works" or "think about this realistically." True, it was a sign of how brave and strong Craig was, and Tweek admired that, but sometimes he just wanted comforting instead of resolving the issue.

After every student was picked up, Craig and Tweek got off the bus once they got to school, and entered the building. "Do you think Mrs. Edwards is going to let us have a Christmas party?" Tweek asked curiously as he followed Craig to his locker.

"Well, lets think about it," Craig replied as he opened his locker and put his backpack away, "she is the most normal teacher we have had. I'm sure any normal school would let us have a Christmas party. But not something too extreme."

Tweek's mind hatched an idea when he remembered his mother bringing up the subject of Secret Santa. If he could find out what Tweek would want to get from his Secret Santa, then maybe he could use that to get him a Christmas gift. "Do you think, that we will-"

"You guys you guys!" A familiar voice interrupted Tweek as an obese boy came running down the halls. It was Eric Cartman, and from the sound of it, something big was happening, at least from his point of view.

"What is it Eric?" a boy with short spiky blonde haired asked, his voice full of curiousity.

"You gotta listen,you gotta listen!" The obese boy shouted with glee as he was bouncing around like a jumping bean.

"Just spit it out, Cartman!" That came from Kyle Brovovski, who impatiently waited for the kid to tell everyone what was going on. It had to be good.

"I just thought of a wonderful idea! And we all gotta do it!"

"What Eric, tell us!" The spikey bloned haired kid asked excitedly. Butters Stotch was always the type of child to get excited about things, and he was also the one to follow the crowd, no matter who it was.

"Okay." Eric finally held still and shut his eyes as he took a deep breath, attempting to get his words out in a dramatic way. "Christmas Wonderland."

The crowed was silent for a bit until Kyle spoke up. "What?"

"Christmas Wonderland." Eric said again, exactly as before.

"W-what is Christmas Wonderland, Cartman?" Jimmy Vulmure asked.

"Okay, so I thought we could do something huge and exciting for Christmas this year," Eric began to explain. "We create a world full of nature, beasts, gifts, magic."

"You mean like Narnia," a boy with short black-haired asked like it was an obvious statement.

"No, it's not like Narnia, Kevin! It's way different then that!"

"That's just stupid, how can you create a world in a small town like this?" Wendy Testaburger asked angrily, who was holding her school books close to her. She was a girl that often got irritated with Eric's unrealistic and selfish ideas. Anything he did was a way to mock different people or minorities.

"Because we are awesome, Wendy! And besides, it's just us boys doing it, so you don't have to put your girl panties in a knot."

The girl slammed her locker shut and walked away with her girlfriends. It took about half a minute for the Christmas Wonderland idea to be brought back, as people were so dazed into Eric and Wendy's argument.

"So, how and when do we start this?" That came from Clyde Donovan, who, even though was annoyed with Eric as much as everyone else, still liked to join in with whatever he was up to. He enjoyed his little projects and adventures, most of the time.

"Everyone come by my house after school today." Eric gave a thrilling grin. "I will explain everything."

Nobody seemed to object that idea, and continued on to get ready for class. It did sound intense, but to Tweek it was very exciting. although he hated risky situations, he also loved adventure. And he wanted to have that adventure with Craig. He was sure nothing would get in the way of that.


End file.
